


Demasiado tarde, demasiado poco

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Etéreo, sublime, dolor [Starker Week] [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Guardian Angels, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multiverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, StarkerWeekLatina2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tony es un desastre, siempre lo fue y es imposible cambiarlo. En uno de sus momentos de vacío, ve de nuevo esa figura que tan frecuentemente se le ha presentado, con el mismo propósito; protegerle, con el mismo mensaje; búscame, con los mismos brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa suave.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Etéreo, sublime, dolor [Starker Week] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	Demasiado tarde, demasiado poco

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Esto retrata a un Tony Stark ULTIMATE, y usa como base de Peter, al de las películas de Raimi.

ʹ—¿Te vas a quedar allí?

—¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?

La joven figura se deslizó entre las sombras de la habitación, se movió con cuidado, hasta apoyarse en uno de los postes de la cama.

—No es lo que quiero, pero te lo dije, tengo que cuidarte… te cuidé de ella. ¿Verdad?

—Nunca confié, no te des tanto crédito—respondió el hombre en la cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro, girando a tomar una botella de la mesilla de noche. —Si me cuidaras…—prosiguió, mientras vaciaba el contenido en un vaso de cristal, para beber con un poco más de mesura, pues sentía que vomitaría, y era un límite, que de momento, no le interesaba cruzar—…si me cuidaras, me lo hubieras dicho antes, quizá cuando le propuse matrimonio. Cuando empecé a salir con ella.

—Debo dejarte vivir ciertas cosas.

—Incluso mi supuesto ángel de la guardia, es un sadomasoquista. Pero no te culpo, le llaman “viuda negra”, Todos me lo dijeron, solo que no escuché.

—¿Supuesto? —el seño del joven castaño se frunció.

—Tú eres resultado o de mis adicciones, o de mi tumor, si empiezo a creer que existes me sentiré cómo Thor, cuando nadie le creía sobre las trampas de Loki.

—Tony, soy real, de verdad estoy aquí para cuidarte—el joven se sentó—al menos hasta que estemos listos para que las cosas que funcionen entre nosotros aquí.

—Multiversos, el joven Reed nunca para de hablar de eso, y las cosas no han ido precisamente bien. Tú continúas diciendo que te voy a encontrar, que en otros universos ya me conociste.

—Y en este también.

—Si hubiera conocido a mi alma gemela, la hubiera reconocido, gracias.

—Siempre soy demasiado joven, y demasiado bobo, para que me reconozcas, las cosas llevan su tiempo, lo que temo es que aquí también sea muy tarde cuando nos demos cuenta.

—Si nuestro amor suena tan imposible y trágico. ¿Por qué seguir aferrándonos a él? —preguntó pasándole un vaso servido al joven de blanco, que lo miró unos minutos antes de beberlo lentamente.

—Porque los pocos momentos que llegamos a tener, a ser felices, son muy buenos. Eres mi Señor Stark, mi Tony, el maldito Tony Stark. Eres villano, genio, héroe de la humanidad, eres adicto y borracho, mujeriego y con un odio insano por ti, aun así, siempre terminas haciendo que te admire.

—Que jodido debes de estar entonces—se burló empinándose el vaso, entonces el chico volteó a verlo. Las pupilas azules de ambos eran intensas al contemplarse.

—Lo estoy… y mucho. Lo estamos—respondió con una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Eso no suena bien.

—No está bien—reconoció en un suspiro—y yo tengo que contemplarlo y sentirlo. Tanto amor tan complicado de llevar.

—¿Y en todos los universos nos ves?

—En todos, en el mío no existes, quizá por eso me transformé en esto—dijo sujetando el saco blanco. —Ni siquiera supe cómo llegué a esto, un día desperté, y estaba todo este amor, y estaba el conocimiento, y estabas tú, estaban todos, sumidos en demasiada culpa.

—¿Puedes decirme como buscarte?

—No, no puedo—constató.

—¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?

—No sufrir cuando sea tarde.

—Soy especialista en hacer eso.

—Lo sé… —Peter sonrió al ponerse de pie, el celular de Tony sonó y tras ver el rostro de Nick Fury en él, alzó los ojos, solo para ver que aquel chico de nuevo se había desvanecido, sin decirle su nombre, sin decirle cómo buscarlo, solo asegurándole un par de momentos felices al encontrarse.

Con su vida caótica, de verdad necesitaba esos momentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
